Forum:Guildopedia Merge
I was browsing the WoWWiki a while back when I noticed that they had incorporated Guilds into the main Wiki, unlike here where we've the main Wiki (the Dofus Wiki) and a separate Wiki for Guilds (Guildopedia). This got me thinking and I realised that it really makes little sense to keep two separate Wikis, indeed I think it's actually quite counterproductive. After thinking over it I came to the conclusion that it would be in the best interests of Guildopedia to merge with the Dofus Wiki (all Guildopedia articles would be moved to the Dofus Wikia and the old URL would redirect to the Dofus Wikia). However it'd be far too rash and the very opposite of Wiki ideals to just start a merge without contacting the relevant communities, so I thought it best to make this topic (as well as one at Dofus Wiki and perhaps on Imps Village) to get feedback, whether it be just questions on the matter or about some massive issue I've overlooked. So far though I've not actually provided any reasons for the merge and some might feel well feel "Why change something which isn't broken", so for those who don't trust my judgement I've written up a list of my 4 main reasons for the merge: # Guildopedia is tiny - As a Wiki, Guildopedia gets 5 or so edits a day, at best. It has around 23 active users (users who've edited in the past month) and of these the majority have only made a few edits here and there. Whilst the Dofus Wiki isn't a massive Wiki, it is comparatively larger at around 125 active users. Merging the 2 would hopefully mean that there is a larger overall community and more interest in both of the Wikis in general. Amusingly enough, this is the first topic in the Watercooler for Guildopedia... # Patrolling would be easier - As it is I'm the only active Sysop on Guildopedia (and one of 2 on the Dofus Wiki). I try to take a daily look over the Wiki when I can and revert any vandalism however this really isn't often enough and there are times when vandalism remains for hours (even though there is relatively little of it). Merging the 2 Wikis would mean that there are both more active Sysops and other Users to revert any vandalism. # Duplicated information - As it is Guildopedia has a number of non Guild pages (mostly definitions of pages like Guild and Server) as well as many other links to the Dofus Wiki for other definitions. Merging the 2 would stop this overlap of information, as pages could be then just internally linked. There are infact a number of Guilds who link to pages on the Dofus Wiki as well as images meaning a merge would simplify a lot of these links. # Maintenance - Merging the 2 would make it easier for Wiki wide projects (both from the increased number of Users and better Template usage on the Dofus Wiki). It would also hopefully mean that the Guild sections could at last be tidied up more. There are also several loose ends on Guildopedia (lack of a Sandbox, no central Templates page etc.) which would be sorted with already existing pages and Templates from the Dofus Wiki. Hopefully these points are enough justification for a merge. Though if anyone has any other objections then post them here and I'll hopefully address them. Assuming that there are no objections (at least ones which can't be resolved) then I propose that the merge itself happen a week from now. It would obviously take a few days to move over all the information from Guildopedia to the Dofus Wiki and to tidy up everything, however I feel it would be a beneficial move. Oh and if anyone has any questions related to the more technical side of the move, then the following articles should hopefully cover things: * Wikia Help on Merging Wikis * Community Central Page on Merging Wikis The proposal on the Dofus Wiki can be found here. With that said I look forward to any responses, and hope that we can have a quick and easy merge. Galrauch 15:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Firstly I must apologise for a number of matters. This response (or conclusion I guess) is a tad later than I'd wanted it to be, however I've been caught up with some other matters so not had the time to sort it. I'd also like to apologies that I never got around to answering every comment which was posted, there was a range of things I'd been unable to answer which I'd have liked to, however other matters have meant I've been unable to so and I'm sincerely sorry to all those Users who posted a comment looking for a response which I was unable to address (if you really want a response let me know and I'll try to address your issues though really with my following paragraph everyone's concerns should hopefully be alleviated). Based upon the response I've received there appears to be a clear cut line which divides those for and against the merge. The more casual users (who some might say are really more indifferent to it all anyway) seemed to be for it, whilst the majority of long term editors seemed to generally against it. It's for this reason that I've decided the merge will not go ahead. The main aim of the move would have been to increase the active usage of the Guilds section, however from the responses I've begun to doubt whether it would have a positive effect (if any effect at all) and, especially with no figures (indeed nothing but assumptions) to support such a proposal I think it'd be too big a change to implement just to find it's not really had an impact. This might seem a short response to what's ultimately been a much detailed discussion and indeed it is. Again I must apologies to all those who spent their time posting comments (though admittedly the larger responses were against the move anyway so this message is in their favour) with the expectancy that I respond as I did at the beginning, however I feel that it be better I conclude this now, whilst I've time, than leave it open any further. The proposal itself might be closed however Guildopedia's future is to be decided, so in light of this I've made a new set of proposals here and I'd be grateful if any User could post their opinions of the proposed changes. Thanks for reading this and once more, I apologies if this is rather anticlimactic an end. Galrauch 20:13, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ------------------------- I totaly agree with you galrauch, this merge could make this guildopedia more active, i'm from a spanish speaker server and i will encourage as much guild leaders as i can to create their own guild page, althuogh i think merge both wikis would have a great contributors increase and make this wiki really usefull Bonnaduce 05:48, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Heh thanks for the comments Bonnaduce but the discussion's already concluded I'm afraid. Was decided that the Wikis wouldn't be merged. Galrauch 17:01, November 22, 2010 (UTC)